There is known a semi-self-type checkout system as a checkout system for a retail store. The semi-self-type checkout system contains a registration apparatus for inputting data of a commodity to be purchased by a customer, in other words, a so-called purchase target commodity and a checkout apparatus for processing payment of the purchase target commodity based on the data input by the registration apparatus. A store clerk mainly operates the registration apparatus, and the customer mainly operates the checkout apparatus.
In a case of the semi-self-type checkout system, the customer carries the purchase target commodity to a checkout region. There is a store clerk in the checkout region, and the store clerk operates the registration apparatus to input the data of the purchase target commodity. The customer waits until the data input is terminated. If the data input is terminated and the store clerk instructs movement to the checkout apparatus, the customer moves to an installation position of the instructed checkout apparatus and operates the checkout apparatus to execute the payment.
In this way, the customer stands by near the registration apparatus until the data input of the purchase target commodity is finished, and after the data input is terminated, the customer moves to the installation position of the checkout apparatus to start preparation for payment. In other words, as the customer starts the preparation for payment after the data input of the purchase target commodity is completed and the customer moves to the installation position of the checkout apparatus, waiting time until the data input is completed is wasteful.